


Caught by the deputy

by obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girls' Night Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien/pseuds/obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bristol Mccall wasn't really sure about this whole 'Girls' night out' thing. Mostly because she knew Lydia was trouble. She didn't even know how she got into this, but in the blink of an eye she was already at Jungle's door with a fake ID in her hands. <br/>The night was going pretty fine until she sees this beautiful-hot-green eyed-(prince?) staring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught by the deputy

"Are you sure we're gonna make it? There are so many guards tonight... I don't think this is gonna work... We should go back." Bristol whispered into Lydia's ear. 

"Dude I can't hear a thing you're saying if you keep on whispering!" Lydia shouted back. "Do you actually realise how loud that shit is?" She pointed out, excited. 

Bri gave up. They weren't going to go back home even if she begged. She knew Lydia very well. 

When the two underage girls finally managed to get in the club. 

"Lydia?" Bri shouted. Where was Lydia? She couldn't believe she'd left her alone. There were so many people pushing her. 

After getting pushed by everyone in that room she finally saw Lydia. Obviously, flirting with the barman. Probably waiting for a drink. Was the barman that stupid to believe she was 21? Lydia always got what she wanted. Didn't matter how hard it would be to get it. She would. And tonight she was getting the drink and the barman. 

That meant Bri had to stay all alone by herself, somewhere she shouldn't be with someone she shouldn't be with. That's right. Someone she shouldn't be with. Bristol wasn't allowed to hang out around Lydia because Agent Mccall knew she was trouble. She definitely broke all the rules tonight. 

'Now what?' Bri thought to herself. 

"Enjoy." Said Lydia, who was now right next to Bri. "It's vodka." Said again, passing her a big glass of something blue in it.   
Bri looked at Lydia, not really sure what to do.   
"Drink it!" Shouted Lydia in an excited way. She probably had more than one by now. "It will make you good."   
Bri didn't really think lt was a gold idea, but she didn't say a thing and slurpped from her glass. 

It tasted quite good, to be honest.

She started to drink it faster now. That drink tasted like heaven. 

"See, it's good." A smirk appeared on Lydias face. 

"Yeah..." Bri smiled. "Hey, what's up with that barman anyways?" She asked, curiously. 

"Well, you know, he wanted some Lydia." She laughed as Bri's big green eyes went even bigger. "But, I told him no anyways." She smiled. "But hey, what IS up with that guy checking you out over there?" She said, pointing over a blonde haired guy. 

'Damn, he is beautiful' Bristol though to herself. 

The boy had very intense green eyes and his face was just perfect. He seemed so charming. 

"Is he really?" Bri asked, blushing a little bit. 

"Well see it with your own eyes." Lydia smiled, while making Bri turn to the boy's direction.

Yes, indeed. The boy was definitely checking Bristol out. 

She didn't know what to think, or do. She just stood there. 

Until she came off her thoughts. That dude's gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable. He just wouldn't stop staring. 

"Lydia, we better go get another of these." She said while taking her friend's hand. 

"What? You don't like him?" Lydia asked. 

"I, no... Yes. No. I don't know." Bri said. "He just won't stop staring and it's making everything awkward." 

"That's because he wants you to talk to him you virgin!" Lydia laughed. 

Did she really just called her a 'virgin'? I mean, alright, she was. But what's up with that? Was it a bad thing? 

"See, I don't care. If he wants something then he should come. I'm not going anywhere further the drinks table." 

Lydia just laughed, proud of herself. She just turned her innocent friend into an alcoholic in less than two hours. 

 

Lydia and Bri kept on drinking. Mostly Bri. She just felt pressured by the guy even though he wasn't even looking at her anymore. But Bri's little mind was controlled by all the alcohol she had taken. It was a lot really. Lydia was just fine, she knew how to handle alcohol. 

"I-I'm gonna go tell him." Bri stuttered. 

Lydia gave her a confused look. 

"Tell what to who?" She asked. 

"The prince." That's how she decided to call him since she didn't know his name. 

"Who the hell is that and how many vodka have you drank?" 

"Just leave me! I'm going." Bri said, while getting off her chair. She could barely walk, but she tried her best to make an impression of a sober person. She quite managed to. 

"Hey... You! Hey you!" She shouted while pointing her finger to the blonde guy.

The guy, surprised, turned around to see her. He was so ridiculously tall.

"Me?" He said, pointing his finger at himself. 

"Y-you!" She may have seemed sober walking, but when she opened her mouth she definitely screwed everything. Her mind was out of place. "What are you staring at?" She graciously said as she placed her hands on her hips. 

The boy slightly laughed. 

"I am staring a beautiful lady who's a little bit alcohol-overshoot." 

"I am not! ... A little bit alcohol-overshoot. But thank you for the compliment." She made a grin. 

"Alright now little lady. How old are you?" He asked, smiling. 

Oh snap. He got her.

"21..." She said, with her head down. 

"12, did you say?" He teased, still smiling. 

"I said 21!" She got even more mad and moved her hands graciously. 

"Do you actually know what can happen to girls like you in a place like this?" He asked. With a serious grin on his face now. 

Okay now. Girls like her? What did he mean? 

"What do you mean girls like me?" She angrily asked.

"Underage, innocent girls like you." He said. "Now pick your stuff, I'm getting you home before one of these pigs eat you alive." 

"Wait! I told you I was 21. Just leave me alone already. I am with my friend!" Bri said, while pointing her finger to Lydia. 

"You know, you really should start believing your lies yourself before you say them. And I'm pretty sure your friend will be just fine by herself." He said, pointing towards Lydia too. Apparently she was making out with the barman. Dear god, Lydia. 

"What if you're a kidnapper?" She said. 

"A kidnapper wouldn't just politely ask you to pick up your stuff because we're leaving." He smiled. "A kidnapper, would do this." He said, while picking Bri up and took her out of the club. 

Bri was screaming, shaking, moving. But the not-so-prince charming kept on walking carrying her in his arms. When they finally arrived to what seemed to be his car, he put her down. 

"Are you crazy?! Who the hell you think you are?!" She screamed, again making gracious moves with her hands. 

"I'm James Parrish. And I will not arrest you tonight because you're too underage, too drunk, and too cute." He said, while showing her a badge that said 'Deputy Sheriff'.


End file.
